Thirst at Midnight
by RethinkMiniTots
Summary: Iris was changed into a vampire, now she has to deal with the thirst. Her friend David tries his best to help her, but he's a humman and can't do much. Now a leauge of vampires are after Iris's power and are willing to do anything to get it.
1. A Nightmare

"Mom!" Iris said anxiously, the atmosphere in the small house had gotten tense and Iris could no longer just sit in her room. She set the book she was reading on her bed and got up warily.

"Dad!" Iris said in a low voice though she had meant to say it loudly. She walked quietly down the stairs completely aware of the ominous feeling in the air. Once she got off the stairs she went around the corner to the small office room her parents had always worked in.

"Hey, you guys here?" Iris said, tension and fear obvious in her voice. When she got to the door she realized it was closed, which was odd because her parents would always keep it open. She paused before the door listening intently, but al she could her were swift motions that sounded like the wind. She reached out to the door knob her hand shacking. Iris watched as the door creaked open and she saw what was happening in her office. Fear over whelmed her face as she screamed at the terror of what was happening before her.

Iris quickly sat up in her bed, cold sweat on her brow. Though her features were so much more delicate than the dream it still held some of the horror of that night. Iris got up and went down stairs taking the same path as she had a year ago, the same path as in her dream. She opened the office door quickly almost anticipating danger, but that danger was long gone.

"I'm hungry," she said muttering to her self, disgust and pain clear in her voice. She sat down in the chair behind the desk and just though. She hated her thirst, but she had to deal with it.


	2. Feeding

Iris zoomed over the wall and into the jail courtyard. Her target a man in his mid twenty's and was caught for killing a young woman. When he was asked why he killed her all he said was that she wasn't his taste. Iris hated people like him, who had judge the girl on her looks when appearances were the least that mattered to her, although she could pass by with just her looks now. Iris quickly slipped through the security and was in her targets cell within minutes.

Unfortunately the target was awake, sitting on his bed as if waiting for her. He hadn't moved when she came in, but he probably couldn't with his human hearing. She stepped back so that she would make some noise and he quickly turned to her. He was staring at the exact spot that she was standing, though she was confident that she blended in with the darkness.

"I know you're there. You're the angel of death right?" he asked quietly, his voice rough. His eyes held almost no fear, but he knew he was in a bad place. Iris swiftly moved to face his back, making no sound. The guy, oblivious to her movement, continued to stare at where she had been.

"There've been people who just disappear, no records and no body. Eventually one of the wackos in here started in how it was an angel or something that was gonna kill us off. I also noticed that the ones who have been killed are the ones who killed one to many people. But I've only been charged with one, so why me?" his voice was calm but his face was beginning to show signs of deliria. Iris didn't like the whole 'angel of death' thing; it went against everything Iris thought of herself. There was one more thing that bugged her about this guy, he said he only killed one, but he had killed more than the one girl, that was just the only one he was caught for.

"Not much of a talker, huh? But I guess that doesn't matter, whatever weapon you're gonna use to try and do me in, I'll just use it against you," he said almost confident, which made Iris want to laugh. First he was saying he was innocent now he was saying he could beat her. The likely hood of either of those happening was zero.

Iris leaned closer to him so that he still had no idea where she was. Iris felt her fangs sharpen as she got closer to being fed.

"I could never call myself an angel," she whispered into his ear as his eyes widened with fear. She quickly bit into his neck before he could make a sound, quenching her thirst. But suddenly the target's cell mate started screaming in his dreams.


	3. A Normal Monday Morning

Iris woke up back in her room sighing, it had been a long night or at least longer than she had expected. She got up a brushed through her hair, which had become a mess from her just sleeping on it. Iris walked down the stairs making no noise as usual even on the squeaky. As she walked in the kitchen she saw that Nick was there cooking breakfast as usual, even in Iris's abnormal life there were still things that stayed the same, and she appreciated them. Iris sighed, he could never hear her coming and she would have to purposely make noise for his benefit.

"Iris?" Nick said finally turning from the oven. Nick had soft brown hair and warm green eyes that had never changed since Iris had known him. The familiarity made her smile as she went to the cabinet and grabbed a plate for the two of them and sat down at the table.

"What happened last night? Obviously something since it took you longer to get up," Nick said eyeing her suspiciously while he put the eggs he had finished cooking on their plate. Iris sighed, Nick could always see right through her.

"I got hungry last night so I had took go visit an inmate," Iris said sadly, she didn't like to talk about her new eating habits, even with Nick who knew everything.

"That's not the whole story but fine. Hurry up eating or we'll be late," Nick said putting his plate in the sink, already because he had scarfed down his eggs in about two or three bites.

"If I left three seconds before the bell rang, I could still get both of us in our seats before the bell rang," Iris said smiling, though she wasn't exaggerating in the least.

"With out being caught?" Nick asked playing along with the game though he was shaking his head trying not to laugh.

"Hm, in that case add three extra seconds, but that's still better than what you could do," Iris said laughing.

"Well sorry if I don't have any supernatural powers, now hurry up and eat," Nick said grabbing his book bag off the counter.

"I don't need to eat," Iris said grimly. Nick shook his head and tapped the table; Iris rolled her eyes and gulped down her breakfast.

"Good now hurry up and get your books and get dressed. I don't think that pajama's are the new fashion statement," Nick said grabbing his back pack off the floor and walking to the door. By the time he reached for the door Iris was right behind him, dressed in her jeans and a shirt that she probably just randomly grabbed out of her closet. Her book bag hung on her should as she waited patently for Nick to open the door.

"Now who's the one being slow," Iris said mocking him as she usually did when he paused finally sensing her presence behind him. Nick opened the door stomped out ignoring her comment.

"Not my fault you're to fast for your own good," Nick mumbled under his breath getting into the driver's seat Iris right behind him.

"Hey! That's my seat!" Iris yelled as he buckled himself up and put the keys in the ignition.

"You speed too much," Nick said starting the car and shutting the door on her.

"But it's my car, I can choose what speed I'm going," Iris mumbled getting in the passenger slamming the door behind her buckling up before Nick could complain about her never buckling.

"Stop pouting," Nick said chastising her as he backed up out of her old dirt drive-way. Iris rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms and they drove away.

"Why do I still have to go to school?" Iris asked after a long silence, though she had not wanted to give into the quiet.

"Because people would notice if you just left and it's too late to play the genius card," Nick said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Why not, I could say I had one of those mints that give you a 'snap to the cerebellum' and use my infinite knowledge power thing so I can graduate then leave," Iris said trying to get Nick to smile at the idea that would leave too many minds wondering.

"I don't think that would exactly work. And if you took the mint you would see how stupid that sounds," Nick said his voice completely serious. Iris sighed; normally she would agree if it wasn't so obvious she was just joking.

"Nick I'm not gonna do something stupid just 'cause I can. And when I do gradate I'm gonna have to leave. Plus I already ready know why you don't think it'd be good for you to leave," Iris said allowing a little evil in her voice for her last sentence, though she hadn't done what she had suggested.

"Don't go reading into my thoughts, that's not fair," Nick said becoming aggravated shaking his head as if that could get her out of her head.

"I didn't, I didn't. You know I wouldn't do that to you, well at least not on purpose," Iris said laughing at his insecurity. Iris rolled down her window staring at the small town passing by slowly, but she didn't say anything to Nick because she had already aggravated him enough. The strong smells of rain were in the air mixed in with grass and some farms. Then all of a sudden some strange smell came into her range, something that was so familiar but still different.

"Nick I smell something," Iris said cautiously.

"I didn't do anything," Nick said not catching her tone. Iris shook her head not taking her eyes off her view from the window.

"No Nick, I'm not accusing you of anything. I smell something…um…for lack of a better word new," Iris said trying to explain without having to look at Nick. She couldn't take her eyes off the window, making sure nothing was there. The smell was barely in her range of smell, but it was still there. It was sweet as rose and stank of something similar to iron, a scent that Iris knew too well.

"New as in completely different or new as in familiar 'species'," Nick said finally looking over to her. His voice had dropped on his last word, which had made Iris turn around. Iris caught his eyes and knew he finally understood what she had finally been saying.

"Yes, there's at least one vampire in this town," Iris said grudgingly, looking back out the window.


	4. Tracking Down

_One quick authors not: so yeah if you are reading this and actually like it then say something, cause if not I'm just won't bother._

Iris went through school in a daze, not paying attention to any of the teachers, though she rarely did. She kept tracking the presence as it went in and out of her reach. She watched for any suspicious behavior, but found none. All she knew was that some one was once again invading her town and this time she could do something about it.

School passed by quickly, and before Iris realized she was in the passenger seat of the car as Nick drove off of school grounds. Without making a sound Iris pointed north, the direction where she had sensed her new 'friend' last. Nick looked over and analyzed her face, but as always it was clam and serine as if she didn't know the beauty she possessed, even before she had been bitten.

"Do you really want to just go up and confront them?" Nick asked though he was still turning in the direction that she had pointed to.

"I can't tell what they're thinking unless I know their face and name," Iris said plainly.

"And then what? You'll get a rush of knowledge about everything they've been through in life and their every thought that goes with it, but what's that gonna help. You'll still have them in front of you, and who knows what they'll do," Nick said staring back over to her.

"Keep your eyes on the road," Iris said her voice harsh. She knew that she only had the power of a normal vampire as far as strength, or so she thought.

"I'm coming with you," Nick said catching Iris's attention. She stared at him for along time, wondering if it would be so wrong to peer in to his mind just once. She turned her head back around to get rid of the temptation of every invading her only true friend's privacy, her only family.

"No, you could die or worse," Iris said her voice stone hard.

"What's worse than dying? And I'm going with you no matter what you say, I'll take this risk of my own free will, and if I do die or change it will be no one's fault but my own," Nick said his voice so steady that Iris had to look over to see if it really was her friend from so long ago still speaking.

"But I'll still blame myself," Iris said mutely.

"You have no right to," Nick said just as stubborn as always. They continued down the road in silence Iris pointing out the way every once in awhile. As the truck went down the old road Iris put her hand to her lips and Nick slowed the car to a stop and turned off the head lights. Iris quickly scanned the fields and saw two figures standing by the edge of the forest. Nick looked around two, though he couldn't see the figures standing so far away.

"Do you see anything?" Nick asked his voice unusually loud in the quiet atmosphere.

"Yes, two of them by the trees," Iris said as she looked back at him with uncertainty.

"Don't give me that look of utter sympathy, I'm going. End of discussion," Nick said his voice firm and steady. Iris nodded solemnly and quietly got of the truck followed by Nick who seemed unnecessarily loud. The two figures didn't seem to notice the two approaching, but Iris was sure they did know they were there.


End file.
